Moon Tears
by darkest demon child
Summary: I stare down at the soft grey stone that marks your resting place. Soft grey, so much like your beautiful eyes. Why did you have to leave me alone in this world?" HD slash


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Enough said. 

A/N: Two years have passed since he died, and Harry remembers that day like it was yesterday. WARNING! This fic contains character death and slash! If you don't like either of those then please do NOT read this fic. If you do, then read on, my lovelies, read on!

xXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxX

Don't you remember I said when I said 

_Don't fall away and leave me to myself_

_Don't fall away and leave love bleeding_

_In my hands, in my hands again_

_Leave love bleeding_

_In my hands, in my hands_

_Love lies bleeding_

_-Hemorrhage (In My Hands)-Fuel_

xXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxX

I stare down at the soft grey stone that marks your resting place. Soft grey, so much like your beautiful eyes. Why did you have to leave me alone in this world?

I can still remember when it happened, two years ago to the day. We were so happy, why did it have to happen?

Walking down a secluded street, hand in hand. Snow began to softly fall from the heavens above, and you said how it felt like the full moon was weeping sweet tears of happiness upon the world below. I laughed at this, and said something that I thought was so witty at the time. I believe it was "why love, I believe you have the inner spirit of a poet". Looking back, it wasn't really funny at all, but you laughed anyway.

Looking up at the sky you opened your soft pink lips and stuck out your cat-like tongue to catch a delicate snowflake. You crossed your eyes childishly to watch the white snow melt on the tip of your tongue, and then looked back up at me, grinning. I found I couldn't resist, you just looked so adorable, what with your slender body quickly becoming covered in soft snow, giving you the appearance of an angel. Crossing the small space between us I engulfed you in my arms, pulling you into a passionate kiss.

It's ironic really. You had told me earlier that fateful night when I asked you on one knee to spend the rest of your life with me that your one wish in life was to die in my arms kissing me. I guess you got your one wish.

Unbeknownst to us at the time, though it was made painfully obvious at the stroke of midnight, we had a watcher, a jealous admirer of mine. I always knew they would be the death of me, but I never would have guessed they would mean your death as well.

During our embrace the man I thought to have been my best friend, Ron Weasley, walked out of a nearby bush, wand brandished. My eyes flew open when I heard a twig break, old war habits I suppose. Just another reason to loathe Voldemort with every fiber of my being. Had it not been for him I would not have had to see your demise.

Before my emerald green eyes I watched as he raised his long, dark wand, and point it directly at your back. I tried to break away to warn you, but you simply wrapped your arms around my neck, pulling yourself even closer to my body. I silently screamed 'No!' in my head, hoping that my eyes would convey that to the red head in front of me.

If he ever got my message, I would never know.

Time cruelly slowed at that moment. I watched in horror as your killer mouthed those forbidden words, words that I had not heard since Voldemort's demise a little less than a year before. My hands pulled you close to my body, and you flinched slightly under their pressure, but still didn't break away. I suppose you thought I was in the throws of passion and forgot my own strength. It would not have been the first time that that would have happened.

Tears filled my eyes and flowed freely down my cheeks, and in the process they touched your baby-smooth skin as green light burst from the tip of his wand. It was only when you felt their salty wetness that you hesitated in the kiss, sensing something was wrong. Just before the dreaded green light hit you I whispered softly into your lips, still pressed against mine, "I love you. Will you wait for me?"

The Killing Curse hit its target a split second later. Your body froze at its contact, and just before your pure soul departed from your angelic body on its journey to the heavens above you whispered, "Yes." After that, all I had left of you was your cold, lifeless body to cling on to.

Gone was my soul mate. I would never see you again until it was my time to leave this cruel, cruel world and join you where you were waiting with my parents, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore. Gone was my one, true love. Gone was Draco Malfoy.

The Aurors that found me an hour later clutching your icy body told me that I must have gone into a blind rage after the death of you, because Ron's clothes were found in exactly the same spot they had been when he killed you. Nothing was left of his body except for a small pile of ashes that were steadily being covered by the falling snow.

I was never tried for the killing of Ron Weasley. The Aurors ruled it out as an act of self-defense. I know the truth though. I knew he loved me. I knew he was jealous that I chose you to be my lover. I know that he killed you so that he could have me. I know that his death was an act of revenge.

Two years have passed. It's funny, two years used to seem like nothing. We had been in love for four before I finally found the courage to ask you to marry me that night. But these two years have been the slowest in my life, even slower than the years I spent at the Dursley's.

I've tried to move on. I know you would want me to be happy with my gift of life. I've tried to find someone else who can fill half of your shoes. But I can't. I can't be happy without you laughing joyfully by my side.

I still wear the twin engagement ring that I bought for myself when I bought yours. Two silver and gold bands interwoven together, and on the inside the inscription "Together Forever, through darkness and through light". I will never take it off.

And now here I am, kneeling in front of your grave, the moon crying its soft moon tears on me just like it did that night, on the two-year anniversary of my proposal to you, and your death, clutching at a small, dark green bottle, its contents spreading through my veins like liquid fire. I smile softly as I trace your name, which is engraved into the stone that resembles your eyes so much. "Draco Malfoy 1983-2004. Wait for me, my angel, wait for me."

I feel my heart begin to slow as darkness creeps in from the edges of my vision. Looking up, I see you smiling sadly down at me, the golden sun behind you. I smile back, and manage to whisper "You waited for me," before darkness consumes me and I depart from my body to rise into your waiting arms.

XXxxxXxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxxXxxX

A/n: ::sniffing:: This is by far the saddest thing I've ever written. Even sadder than my yu yu hakusho fic Pale Moonlight. I was practically crying the whole time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my little fic, and please review.


End file.
